


How We Met

by Shakeyloves16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Multi, Omeagaverse, Some good ass yaoi, Sweden is the definition of gay panic attack, this is my very first story on this account please don't judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakeyloves16/pseuds/Shakeyloves16
Summary: In a world where Alphas, Betas, and Omegas live together, they can only be perfectly mated with their soulmate. They'll know when they meet their soulmate when they are attracted to Each others scent.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Macau/Portugal (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 23





	1. Let's get this Started

I'll start this either later today or tomorrow(It's 3:40 am as I type)


	2. Temporary Haitus

Yeah soooooo..... I never really had an idea for how this story would even start. This story will be on hold until my dumbass thinks of something. Thanks for the kudos though.


End file.
